In the caravan and mobile home industry, self-supporting articulated-arm cassette awnings (hereinafter also designated as awnings or cassette awnings) are known as a relatively new trend. Compared to conventional awnings in this field of use, which have support legs, the awning arm joints and therefore also the joint pins have to absorb the entire load, in particular torques. Thus, a particularly stable solution is required. The solutions currently available on the market enable only fixed inclination angles of the extended awning of optionally 5° or 15°, but no intermediate position. Also, due to the different installation heights on the side wall of the motor home or the caravan or the roof, an adjustable inclination angle would be advantageous. Another problem is that due to manufacturing tolerances in the production, a certain percentage of the awnings do not have a perfectly horizontal front rail in the extended state, which can result in customer complaints. Also, due to the different installation heights on the side wall of the motor home or the caravan or the roof, an adjustable inclination angle would be advantageous.
A continuously adjustable device would eliminate this problem since in this manner, each arm can be adjusted individually. This device is designated hereinafter as shoulder.
In addition to the inclination angle, the angle and the height of the arm when folding and retracting into the housing during the closing process should also be adjustable. The correct horizontal position is required so as to avoid a collision with the fabric roller in the case of an arm that is set too high (FIG. 6c), and to avoid contact with the housing bottom in the case of an arm that is set too low. This adjustment is required or at least desirable in order to ensure smooth closing. Due to production tolerances and normal play, this position can vary; however, it can also change due to wear throughout the service life. Therefore, a solution is required which enables a simple adjustment also in the case of service at a later time.
Shoulder joints of articulated-arm cassette awnings with inclination adjustment which are currently typically used on the market are based on the principle of tooth segments for defining two fixed inclination angles. In addition, height correction of the awning arms can be achieved in the closed position thereof by means of oblong holes. In the case of awnings for stationary use, inclination adjustment of the extended awning is carried out via oblong holes in connection with a pin joint.
From EP 1 215 348 B 1 it is known to use for articulated-arm awnings two tubular brackets for mounting the fabric shaft, each of which tubular brackets receive in their cylindrical cavity, which serves as shaft bearing receptacle, an insertable bearing journal which is twistable to a limited degree and has a cam as a twist limit stop. An adjusting screw adjustably mounted in the joint pin receptacle serves as a counter stop. The respective awning arm joint is located laterally spaced from the fabric shaft bearing and is mounted separately on an articulated-arm bracket.
Apart from the inclination angle, if possible, the angle and the height of the arm should also be adjustable for folding and retracting into the housing during the closing process. The correct horizontal position is required so as to avoid a collision with the fabric roller in the case of an arm that is set too high, and to avoid contact with the cassette housing bottom in the case of an arm that is set too low. This adjustment is required in order to ensure smooth closing. Due to production tolerances and normal play, this position can vary; however, it can also change due to wear throughout the service life. Therefore, a solution is desirable which also enables a simple adjustment in the case of service at a later time.
The above-mentioned tilt angle adjustment of the joint pin is subject matter of EP 1 760 221 B1. Here, a positive-locking joint pin receptacle with tilt angle adjustment of the pin by means of an adjusting screw and a tilting bearing is proposed.
A continuously variable adjustability of the awning arms that takes into account the torques to be expected on vehicles in the case of a self-supporting articulated-arm cassette awning, in particular if said adjustability would be combined with height adjustability, i.e., tilt adjustability of the awning arms, would eliminate the aforementioned problems. Each individual awning arm would be adjustable in multiple axes and without steps. The support elements relevant for the aforementioned purposes are also designated hereinafter as shoulder(s).